Sapphire
by Claybuttons
Summary: just read the story.


My name is Luceat, pronounced loo-shet. I go to Blackwoods Highschool, my mother was a human who fell in love with a were-wolf, they had gotten married against the wishes of Fathers pack and had me two years later. It was a normal day other then the fact that we had a new student, Nika (Nee-Ka) Silver. I bet your thinking, wow cliche mutch? Well, not in this case! Nika is a were, the only reason I know is because he told me. Even though he seemed like the jock type and I am a nerdy little girl we became really good friends when I didn't avoid him because of his aura. I didn't tell him cause for once somebody actually wanted to be my friend, anyway, after a couple months of being friends he told me and he was pretty surprised when I told him casually "Yeah, my dad was.". After that we got closer and soon enough his 17th birthday came around and he realized we got along so well because we are mates, I told him I was totally chill with it and we started dating. All was well until it was time to tell his Father, the Alpha of the pack. I laid it on him real well then, he didn't realize that it was a crime in the eye's of a pack to date or be mated to a human. Now here we are in front of his dad. Nika knocked on the door to his Father's study and entered when told to come in, I followed him in and stood in front of the desk a bit behind Nika as respect. "Father, this is Luceat. My uh, my girlfriend and mate." The man in front of me, also known as Valdus Silver of the Bloodmoon pack, looked over me and snorted. "Is this a joke to you Nika? I told you to find a mate not a Scrawny human, I would have accepted a male first." Nika was about to open his mouth to defend me but I beat him to it. "Excuse me sir, the Moon goddess would not mate a were to a full blooded human. I may not have a wolf, as far as i know anyways, but I have wolf blood in my veins." The man looked at me, studying me. I raised my head and narrowed my eyes "Fine, if you wish to stay with my son…" Nika froze "Dad n-" "You will battle me in front of the pack" I widen my eyes before narrowing them "I accept." I walked out confidently, Nika ran up beside me. "Are you insane!? He is going to humiliate you in front of the pack and then rip you apart!" I kept walking and just as we were leaving the main pack area I turned on him "If your Father wants a fight, i'll give it to him. You don't deserve to be treated like that and if he has to hurt me to realize we are mates then let him." I turned away and walked back "Where are you going?" I don't turn back "To my mum's. Text me when it's happening." As soon as I got home I got a text *Tomorrow night, i'll pick you up at 5* I sigh, "Well, might as well get a good night's sleep." I woke up Saturday morning feeling ready for that night,by the time it was 4:30 I had cleaned the house top to bottom and done my homework. 4:45 I got changed into better clothes for fighting. 5:00 I hear the doorbell ring, I left the house and locked the door. "Are you sure-" I looked at him with a straight face, he lifted a hand in surrender and started driving. Once we got to pack territory Nika parked and we got out, as we walked I used an elastic and tied my long brown hair up. We walked up to where over half the pack was situated, they split like the red sea and Nika and I walked thru. "Come on dad, you can't do this! She is a human!" Valdus ignored him and started speaking "Welcome little girl, the rules are, Shifting is alou-" "Dad that's not fair!" Valdus looked at him and he backed away "This will be won by knockout." I walked onto the matt's setup slowly, staring Valdus down. 'I will beat him, for my Father.' We got into position "Ready!" I crouched down lower and gave the man across from me all my attention "Fight!" He was gone, fast, but my eyes were faster. As he came upon me with his inhuman speed I crouched lower and punched him in the gut, with my strength and his speed the impact was hard. He flipped back and kneeled, coughing up blood, I pounced. I punched him first then did a spin kick that threw him to the side, I heard him growl but I wasn't fast enough to dodge and he knocked me over with a shoulder to the stomach . I rolled to the side and got up quickly, I bared my teeth and took a big step forwards before lifting my other foot and kicking him in the face. He got up from his fall and his eyes turned amber, he turned so quickly I hadn't even realized that he was running at me. He pounced and I raised my arms to block and he ripped into the before knocking me over, I couldn't use my arms anymore so I kicked him off. 'What am I going to do!?' 'Calm down, give me control.' For some reason I trusted this voice and seconds after I experienced the most painful thing ever, I turned for the first time and grinned when I realized my wolf was bigger than the Alpha's. My wolf snarled and snapped at the Alpha as she stalked up to him, suddenly she sprung and trapped Valdus below us. He tried to turn around and make a break for it but my wolf grabbed his scruff and threw him at a tree, Valdus was knocked out and I had won, with the help of my wolf. I regained control of my wolf form and yipped happily, I shook my head and looked around. Everyone was staring at me in awe, I looked at Nika and his mouth was wide open. My confusion set in "Your fur is GOLD and, and… you just beat my dad.. YOU JUST BEAT MY DAD!!" He ran up to me and hugged me, he shifted and rubbed his head against mine. Once everything calmed down and Nika and I shifted back and changed into clothes we went and visited his dad, he was laying in his bed when he told us to enter. He looked at Nika and I proudly "You found a good mate son, Luceat." I stood at attention "I have very much to teach you about our pack" He smiled and I grinned. "Goodnight Mr.Silver" "Just Valdus dear" I smiled wider and left with Nika "Your dad is a pretty nice guy." I looked at him and he gave me a dumbfounded look "He challenged you to a fight that no one thought you could win, you held him off pretty well in human form." I snorted "No seriously, you were like POW and WHAP and SLAM. If it was just human form you definitely would have won." I looked at him "No seriously-" I grabbed his face and kissed him. I walked away with a smile.


End file.
